hamaribolifandomcom-20200213-history
H
haberdasher: n. dukaan daar(f.)/KHurdah faroSHi(f.) haberdashery: n. bazaaz(m.)/mardaanh kapRey ki dukaan habiliment: n. lebaas(m.)/poSHaak(f.) habilitate: v.t. aehl banaana/lebaas pahenna/ kaan meyñ sar maayah lagaana habit: v.t. kapRey pahenna/lebaas pahenna habit: n. âadat/chaaT/chalan/Dhab/KHu/kirdaar/ laTak/ma^muul/moHaawirah(m.)/qaa^edah/ rawiSH/SHeywah/tariiqah/taur/wird(m.) habit: n. maKHsuus lebaas (bad)habit: n. îllat habitable: a. qaabil e aqaamat/qaabil e rehaa'iSH habitant: n. baasi/baaSHindah/raehney waala habitat: n. ghar/jaa'ey paedaa'iSH/watan habitation: n. aabaadi/baet/ghar/jagah/KHaanah/ makaan/maskan habitual: a. âadi/baa qaa^edah/ma^muul ka/rawaaji habitually: adv. âadatan/badastuur/daa'eman/ma^muulan habituate: v.t. âadat Daalna/âadi karna/KHu gar karna/ par chaana habituated: a. âadi habituation: n. KHu gari/KHu paziiri habitude: n. dastuur/maelaan/rawaaj/rasm/rawiSH/ riit/raGHbat habitué: n. âadatan kahiiñ aaney jaaney waala hack: v.t. chiirna/kaaTna/purzey purzey karna/ TukRey karna/ukhaaRna hack: n. charka/gaehra ghaa'o/kaari zaKHm/ Toka/zaKHm hack: n. kiraa'ey ki bagghi/maryal ghoRa/TaTTu hack: a. farsuudah/kiraa'ey par/ujrati hacker: n. zaKHm lagaaney waala/zaarib hackery: n. bael gaaRi(f.) hackle: n. kalGHi(f.) hackle: v.t. kalGHi lagaana hackney: n. bhaaRey ka ghoRa/kiraa'ey ka TaTTu hackney: a. kiraa'ey ka hackneyed: a. ghisa piTa hackwork: n. âam kaam/bañdha Tika kaam/laga bañdha kaam haemorrhage: a. KHuun ka bahaa'o haft: n. dastah/hattha/qabzah hag: n. bad suurat buRhya/chuRa'il/Daa'in/DhaDDo/ jaadu garni/saaHirah hagborn: a. jaadu garni sey janam liya hu'a/ saaHirah zaad haggard: n. bad Haal/dubla/KHastah Haal/laaGHir/ waeHSHat zadah haggardly: adv. paraagañdagi sey/pareySHaan Haali sey haggle: v.i. mol bhaa'o karna hagiography: n. taariiKH añbiya(f.) hagridden: a. aziiyat meyñ/karb zadah/mubtilaa'ey âzaab hagride: v.t. diq karna/naak meyñ dam karna/zich kar deyna haik: n. âmaamah(m.)/Haeyk/rumaal(m.) hail: v.t. KHuSH aamdiid karna/pukaarna/salaam karna hail: n. GHaraab/ola/patthar/sañg cha/yaKHaalah hail: n. isteqbaal/salaam hail from: kahiiñ ka hona hail stone: n. ola(m.) hailstorm: n. oloñ ka tuufaan hair: n. baal(m.)/geysu(m.)/mu(m.)/paSHm/ruu'aañ(m.) hair(s) breadth:n. baal baraabar/zara saa faasilah hair brush: n. kañgha/kañghi haircloth: n. baal sey bana kapRa hair curl: n. zulf haircut: n. Hajaamat(f.)/Hajaamat ka añdaaz(m.) hairdo: n. baal banaaney ki waza^(f.)/kañghi choTi(f.)/ maañg paTTi(f.) hairdresser: n. Hajjaam/maSHSHaaT/mu taraaSH/naa'i haired: a. baal daar/baaloñ waala hair dye: n. KHezaab(m.) hairline: n. maañg hair lock: n. kaakul hair raising: a. Daraa'ona/joSH bhara/KHauf naak/ waeHSHat KHeyz hair shirt: n. dalaq/gudRi/kataa'i qamiiz/sof lebaadah hair splitter: n. baariik biin/jhakki/mu SHigaaf SHaKHs hair splitting: n. baariik biini/mu SHigaafi hairspring: n. baal kamaani(f.) hair trigger: n. bañduuq ka ghoRa/lab labi hairy: a. baal daar/jhabra/ruu'eyñ daar halberd: n. barchhi(f.)/neyzah(m.) halberdier: n. neyzah baaz halcyon: n. niil kañTh(m.)/raam chiRya(f.) halcyon: a. pur sukuun halcyon days: amn o sukuun key aiyyaam e guziSHtah hale: v.t. ta^miil par majbuur karna hale: a. haTTa kaTTa/mazbuut/moTa taazah/qawi/ tan o mañd haleness: n. chusti/mazbuuti/seHat/tano mañdi hale and hearty:a. chaaq o chaubañd/seHat mañd half: a. aadha/niim/nisf half-and-half: a. aadha aadha/aadhi baaT/nisf nisf half-baked: a. adh paka/niim puKHtah/paagal/za^iif ul âql half-bred: a. do nasla/doGHla/maKHluut half-breed: n. doGHla ya do nasla SHaKHs ya jaan war half-brother: n. sauteyla bhaa'i half-caste: n. maKHluut un nasl half-cooked: a. khaRa half-eaten: a. jhuuTa half-hearted: a. bey dilaanah/niim dilaanah half-heartedly: adv. bey dili key saath/niim dili sey half-heartedliness:n. bey dili/niim dili half-mast: n. rañj o GHam ki âlaamat/sar nuguuñ half-moon: n. aadha chañd/niim maaSHi half-raw: a. hara/kachcha half-sister: n. sauteyli bahen half sized: a. addha half-staff: n. sar nuguuñ par cham half-time: n. waqfah half-truth: n. aadha sach/niim Haqiiqat/niim sadaaqat halfway: adv. aadhey faasley par/aadhey raastey par/ niim taur par half-wit: n. ablah/faatir ul âql SHaKHs half-witted: a. bey waquuf/kam âql/za^iif ul âql hall: n. baRa kamrah/daalaan/wasii^o âriiz kamrah hallmark: n. niSHaan e tasdiiq hallo/halloa: intj. ham kalaam hona/ta^ajjub ka izhaar/ mutawajjah karna halloo: n. pukaar halloo: v.i. chiiKHna halloo: v.t. pukaarna hallow: v.t. moHtaram karna/mutHar karna/ paak ya muqaddas karna hallowed: a. muqaddas SHudah/paak kardah hallucinate: v.t. fareyb e KHayaali meyñ mubtila karna/ KHafqaani banaana hallucination: n. fareyb e nazar/fareyb e tasawwur/ muGHaaltah/tasawwur ka dhoka/tawahhum/ waahimah/waahimiyat hallucinative: a. KHafqaani/KHayaali/waahimi hallucinatory: a. KHafqaani/waahimi hallucinogenic: n. jo waahimah paeda karey hallway: n. daalaan/GHulaam gardiSH halo: n. haalah(m.) halt: v.i. âarzi taur par Thaerna/ruk jaana halt: v.t. paRaa'o Daalna/rok deyna halt: n. apaahij/lañgRa/lañgRaata hu'a halt: n. maqaam/paRaa'o/waqfah/qayaam halting: a. lañgRaata hu'a haltingly: adv. lañgRa kar/ruk ruk kar halter: n. nakeyl/phaañsi/rasan/rassi/tasmah halve: v.t. adhyaana/nisf nisf karna ham: n. puSHt raan/puTTha/suu'ar ki raan ka goSHt ham-handed: a. bhoñDa ham-handedly: adv. bhoñDey pan sey hamadryad: n. ban deywi/SHajar deywi/SHiiSH naag hamfatter: n. adna darjah kaa mutrib/bhaañD hamlet: n. chhoTa gaa'oñ/jhok/deh/Dhok/Deyrah/ gaa'oñ/paaRa hammer: n. hatauRa/maar tol (small)hammer: n. hatauRi/muugri hammerer: n. hathoRey maarney waala hammer-and-tongs:a. karaKHti sey/SHor macha kar hammerman: n. hathoRey waala/lohaar/sunaar (bring to)hammer: beychna/niilaam karna hammock: n. jhuulan khaTola(m.)/laTkan ghaaT hammy: a. KHañziir laeHmi hamper: v.t. rukaawaT bañna hamper: n. peTaara(m.)/peTaari(f.) hamstring: n. kareyli nas(f.) hamstring: v.t. apaaHij kar deyna/kareyli nas kaaT deyna hand: v.t. chhuuna/deyna/muñtaqil karna/pakRaana/ qaabu meyñ leyna hand: n. dast/haath/kaf/yad hand and foot: adv. tamaaman hand of God: n. allah ki laaThi (at)hand: dastaras meyñ/nazdiik/paas/qariib (by)hand: haath ka (from)hand to mouth: roz kamaana roz khaana/tañg dasti meyñ hona hand to hand: n. haathaa paa'i(f.)/maar piiT(f.) (in)hand: haath meyñ/qaabu meyñ/zeyr e dast (off one's)hand: haath uTha leyna/nigraani sey baahar (on)hand: farz/maujuudah/taiyaar/zeyr e eKHteyaar (on one's)hand: bojh/zimmah daari (out of)hand: bila taaKHiir/fauran/qaabu sey baahar (to)hand: dastaras meyñ/nazdiik/paas/qariib/ rasaa'i meyñ (to have one's)hand full: bahot masruuf hona/ kaam meyñ chhuTTi na hona hand and foot: adv. mukammal taur par/puurey ka puura/saara handbag: n. dasti baTwah handbill: n. dasti iSHtehaar(m.) handbook: n. bayaaz(f.)/muKHtasar dastuur ul âmal(m.) hand's breadth: n. hatheyli bhar hand car: n. hath gaaRi(f.) handcart: n. Theyla(m.) hand-clap: n. dastak(f.) handclasp: n. musaafeHah(m.) handcraft: n. dast kaari(f.)/hunar(m.)/sañnaa^i(f.) handcrafted: a. dasti sañnaa^i ka/haath sey bana hu'a handcuff: n. hath kaRi(f.) handcuff: v.t. hath kaRi lagaana handed: n. haath waala hander: n. deyney waala/jo dey/haath par piTaa'i hand down: v.t. wiraasat meyñ aagey muñtaqil karna handfast: n. bañdhan/Heraast/taeHwiil handfast: v.t. bañdhan joRna/mañgni karna handfeeding: n. haath sey khilaana/ maSHiin meyñ haath sey Daalna handful: n. haath bhar meqdaar/muTThi bhar/ qaliil meqdaar handful: n. muTThi handicapped: a. ma^zuur handicraft: n. dast kaari/hunar/sañnaa^i handicraftsman: n. dast kaar/hunar mañd hand-in-hand: haath meyñ haath dey kar/ mukammal aahañgi key saath handily: adv. ba mahaarat/ba sahuulat/jaldi sey handiwork: n. dast kaari/haath ka kaam/kaar naamah handkerchief: n. añgochha/dast maal/rumaal handle: n. beyñT/DañDi/giraft/hattha/qabzah handle: v.t. chhuuna handless: n. bey Dhab/bey haath handloom: n. khaDDi handmade: n. dasti sañnaa^i ka/haath sey bana hu'a handmaiden: n. ghar ki lauñDi/KHaadimah/naukaraani hand-me-down: puraaney kapRey/utran handmill: n. hath chakki handout: n. baKHSHiSH/êlaamiyah/ muft di jaaney waali chiiz handover: v.t. Haaweley karna/taeHwiil meyñ deyna handpick: v.t. haath sey uThaana/ KHaas maqsad key li'ey chuñna handpicked: a. haath sey chunaa hu'a handplay: n. haath sey piTaa'i/mukkey handpromise: n. mañgni handrail: n. jañgla/kaTehra hands down: aasaani sey handsaw: n. dasti aari handout: n. e^laamiyah/baKHSHiSH handrail: n. jañgla(m.)/kaTehra(m.) handshake: n. musaafeHah(m.) handsaw: n. dasti aari(f.) handsel: n. bohni(f.)/bey^aanah(m.) handset: n. choñga/poñga handsome: a. Hasiin/jamiil/KHuSH ru/KHuSH numa/ qubuul suurat/SHakiil/taraH daar/ wajiih/wasiim handsomely: adv. faraawaani sey/kasrat sey handsomeness: n. Husn/KHuubi/KHuSH ruu'i/jamaal/wajaahat handspike: n. aaRa(m.) handy: a. kaar aamad/maahir/qariib handwork: n. haath ka kaam handwriting: n. añdaaz e taeHriir/KHat/likhaa'i hang: v.t. daar par khiiñchna/laTkaana/mo^allaq karna/ suuli par chaRhaana hang: v.i. KHadSHah hona/laTkna/mo^allaq hona hanging: n. laTak/maut ki saza/phaañsi hanger: n. khuuñTi hanger-on: n. chamchah/dum chhalla/tufaeli/tufaeliya hanker: v.i. chaahna/dili aarzu hona/phaRakna hankering: n. aarzu/chaahat hangman: n. jallaad hap: n. bhaag/ittefaaq/mauqa^/muqaddar/qismat haphazard: n. aTkal/aTkal pachchu/bey silsilah/bey tuk/ Haadisah(m.)/ittefaaq(m.) hapless: a. aazurdah/bad nasiib/maGHmuum/ naa KHuSH/udaas happen: v.i. biitna/guzarna/paRna/peySH aana happened: a. waarid/waaqe^ah happening: n. Haadisah/maajra/waaqe^ah/waquu^ paziiri happiness: n. aasuudah Haali/chaen/falaaH/faraaGHat/ KHaer/KHuSHi/raaHat/sukh happy: a. aabaad/ba Haal/bey GHam/farruKH/farKHañdah/ kaam raan/fiiroz/kaam yaab/KHurram/KHuSH/ nehaal/SHaad/wajiih happy ending: n. KHaatimah bil KHaer Happy New Year: naya saal mubaarak/saal e nau mubaarak happily: adv. bah dil o jaan/KHuSHi sey happy-go-lucky: a. laa parwaah/magan/mast haptics: n. lamsiyaat(f.) harangue: v.t/i. pur joSH KHutbah deyna/ walwalah añgeyz taqriir karna harangue: n. lataaR/muKHaalif aanah taqriir/ walwalah añgeyz taqriir harass: v.t. aziiyat pahoñchaana/diq karna/gat banaana/ Haeraan karna/halkaan karna/haraasañ karna/ naak meyñ dam karna/pareySHaan karna/ qaafiyah tañg karna/sataana/zich karna harasser: n. aziiyat pahoñchaaney waala/ diq karney waala harassed: a. halkaan/pareySHaan/tañg/zich harassment: n. aziiyat/pareySHaani/takliif/wabaal e jaan harbinger: n. har kaarah/KHabar rasaañ/mubaSHSHar/naqiib harbour: v.t. panaah deyna/sar chhupaaney ki jagah deyna harbour: n. bañdar gaah/panaah/sar chhupaaney ki jagah hard: a. duruSHt/duSHwaar/karaKHt/kaThin/kaThor/ muSHkil/patthar/saKHt/sañgiin/Thos hard-boiled: a. mañjha hu'a/pakka hard-headed: a. ghaag/pakka/zehiin hard-headedness:n. ghaag pana/pakka pan hard-hearted: a. kaThor/sañg dil/saKHt dil hardened: a. bey His/kaRa/saKHt dil hardihood: n. aazaadah rawi/gustaaKHi/himmat/ niDar pana/SHoKHi hardly: adv. bah muSHkil/muSHkil sey/SHaayed harden: v.i. bey His ho jaana/bey raeHm ho jaana/jamna hardness: n. diqqat/duSHwaari/karaKHtagi/saKHti/ SHiddat/Thos pan hard-set: a. bey lachak/kaTTar/muñjamid hardship: n. aafat(f.)/aazaar(f.)/bipta(f.)/duSHwaari(f.)/ kaRi(f.)/kulfat(f.)/muSHkil(f.)/saKHti(f.)/ sa^uubat(f.)/tañgi(f.) hard-up: a. kañgaal/qurq hardware: n. auzaar(m.)/dhaati aSHya(f.) hard work: n. âraq reyzi(f.)/meHnat(f.) hardworking: a. jafa kaSH/meHnti hardy: a. bahaadur/dileyr/jaañ baaz/jafa kaSH/ kaRa/meHnat kaSH/meHnti/pur yaqiin/ saKHt jaan/SHujaa^ hare: n. KHar goSH(m.) harelip: n. khañDwa(m.)/lab kaTa(m.) haricot: n. eyk taraH ki seym hark/harken: v.i. kaan dharo/suno suno/mutawajjah ho harlot: n. beyswa/chhinaal/kasbi/faajirah/faaHeSHah/ faasiqah/qaHbah/rañDi/tawaa'ef/zaaniyah harlotry: n. faaHiSHgi(f.) harm: n. dukh/iiza/gazañd/Haraj/ KHasaarah/nuqsaan/zaKHm/zarar harmful: a. muzir/nuqsaan deh/zarar rasaañ harmfully: adv. nuqsaan dehi sey harmless: a. bey zarar/GHaer muzir harmonious: a. ham aawaaz/ham aahañg/mutanaasib/ mutawaafiq harmonise: v.t. ham aahañg karna/mutanaasib banaana/ mutawaafiq karna harmonising: a. saaz gaar harmony: n. aahañg/ham aahañgi/ittefaaq/ itteHaad/meyl/mutaabiqat harness: n. aalaat o auzaar/lebaas/poSHaak/ saaz o saamaan harness: v.t. ghoRa jotna/hath yaar sey leys hona harp: n. bar bat/ôod/qaanuun harp: v.i. bar bat bajaana/raT lagaana harrowing: n. bar baadi/GHaarat gari harry: v.t. bar baad karna/GHaarat karna/GHaban karna/ khasoTna/luuTna/naa kaarah banaana/ paa maal karna harsh: a. an ghaR/bad tamiiz/duruSHt/kaRa/karaKHt/ kaThor/saKHt/SHadiid harshly: adv. saKHti sey harshness: n. duruSHti/karaKHtagi/saKHti/salaabat hart: n. hiran(m.) harvest: n. faa'edah(m.)/fasl(f.)/Haasil(m.)/ KHirman/natiijah(m.)/paeda waar(f.)/phal(m.) has-been: n. GHaer mufiid/SHudah/ jis ka zamaanah guzar chuka ho hash: v.t. purzey purzey karna/qiimah banaana hash: n. gaD maD/maliida hasp: n. chaT KHani/kuñDi hassle: n. an ban/jhagRa/khaT paT/laRaa'i hassock: n. gaddi(f.) haste: n. bhaag dauR/faur/jald baazi/jaldi/SHitaabi/ sur^at/teyzi/ûjlat hasten: v.t. jaldi karna/ûjlat baazi karna hastily: adv. jald baazi sey/SHitaabi sey hasty: a. âajil/jald baaz/jhalla/teyz mizaaj hat: n. kulaah e farañgi(f.)/Topi(f.) hatbox: n. kulaah daan(m.) hatch: v.t. nasl baRhaana/nasl kaSHi karna/nikaalna/ parwariSH deyna/seyna hatch: n. chhoTa dar waazah(m.) hatched: a. paka hu'a hatcher: n. seyney waala(m.) hatchery: n. murGHi KHaanah(m.) hatchet: n. basola(m.)/chhoTi kulhaaRi(f.)/tabbar(m.) hatchet face: n. lambuutra chehrah(m.) hatchet man: n. kiraa'ey kaa qaatil(m.)/tufaeliyah(m.) hatchling: n. chuuzah(m.) hate: v.t. nafrat karna hate: n. buGHz/nafrat hated: a. maeHsuud/naa gawaar/naa pasañdiidah hateful: a. makruuh/pur nafrat hatefully: adv. nafrat sey hatred: n. âdaawat/kaduurat/naa gawaari/nafrat(f.)/ phuuT(f.)/tanaffur hatter: n. Topi banaaney waala haughty: a. akaR fuuñ/maGHruur haughtiness: n. akaR/GHuruur/gumaan/ra^unat/takabbur haul: v.t. Dhona/ghasiiTna/pakaRna/ zabardasti sey ghasiiTna haul: v.i. khiiñchna haulage: n. Dhulaa'i/pheyra haunch: n. kuulha(m.)/puTTha(m.)/sariin(m.) haunt: v.t. baar baar aana jaana/bhuutoñ ka ghar/ mañDlaana haunt: n. aDDah/akheyRa/baeThak/baseyra/ pasañdiidah Thikaana haunted: a. aaseyb zadah/jis par bhuut taari ho/ jahaañ ruuHeyñ raehti hoñ hauteur: a. akaR/GHuruur/gumaan/takabbur have: v.t. maalik hona/qaabu meyñ rakhna have-not: n. GHariib/naa daar have a snack: v.t. DaaRh garam karna haven: n. bañdar gaah/jaa'ey panaah/KHaliij/ maeHfuuz Thikaana haver: v.t. bak waas karna haver: n. bak waas havoc: n. bar baadi/GHaarat gari/nuqsaan haw: n. baaRh haw: v.i. hich kichaahaT sey bolna haw: v.i. qaeh qaha lagaana hawk: v.t. pheyri lagaana/sauda beychna hawk: n. baaz/SHikrah hawkish: a. akaR baaz/laRaa'i pasañd hawk: v.t. Halaq sey ugalna hawk: v.i. khakaarna hawker: n. pheyri waala/saudey waala hay: n. kaah/pyaal/suukhi ghaas hayrack: n. charni(f.)/khurli(f.)/naañd(f.) hayseed: a. dey haati/ghaas ka biij hazard: n. haar jiit/ju'a/KHatrah/qismat aazmaa'i hazardous: a. KHatar naak/pur KHatar hazardous undertaking:n. jokham(f.) haze: n. abhaam/dhuñd/dhuñdla pan/kohar hazel: n. fañdaq haziness: n. dhuñdla pan hazy: a. abtar/dhuñdla/mubham he: pron. woh head: n. dimaaGH(m.)/khopRi(f.)/mañba^(m.)/sar(m.)/ sar bah raah(m.)/sar daar(m.)/sar garoh(m.) head-dress: n. baaloñ ka siñghaar/Topi/ Sar Dhaañney ki ko'i chiiz headache: n. sar dard(m.)/dard e sar(m.) headband: n. paTTi(f.) header: n. gal joR(m.)/sar taraaSH(m.)/surKHi(f.) header: n. gal joR/sar taraaSH/surKHi hedge-hog: n. KHaar puSHt(?) heading: n. surKHi headland: n. raas headless: a. bey sar headline: n. peySHaani/surKHi/ûnwaan headlong: adv. añdha dhuñd/jald baazi sey/sar key bal heady: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH/pur taSHaddud/ taa'o meyñ headlong: a. jald baaz/pur joSH/tuñd KHu headlong: adv. añdha dhuñd/bey taHaaSHa/ daf^atan headman: n. sar daar/sar GHanah headpiece: n. khopRi/Topi headquarters: n. markazi daftar(m.)/ sipah salaar ki qayaam gaah(f.) headsman: n. jallaad headstone: n. kutbah(m.) headstrong: a. haT dharam/KHud sar/ziddi headway: n. irteqa/taraqqi/raah heady: a. bey dhaRak/jald baaz/sar kaSH heal: v.t. seHat mañd karna/zaKHm bharna healing: n. êlaaj(m.)/SHifa(f.) healing pill: n. dawaa ki goli(f.) health: n. âafiyat/mizaaj/salaamti/seHat/ tabii^at/tan durusti healthful: a. seHat mañd/tan durust healthiness: n. seHat mañdi/tan durusti healthy: a. bhala chañga/chaaq/jiita jaagta/seHat mañd/ tan durust heap: n. añbaar/Dheyr(f.)/gañj/puSHtaara(m.)/thok(m.) heap: v.t. Dheyr lagaana/puSHtaara baañdhna hear: v.t. kaan dharna/suñna/tawajjoh deyna hearken: v.i. dhyaan sey suñna hearer: n. saame^/SHanwa hearing: a. samaa^at/SHanawaa'i hearsay: n. afwaah/qaul/SHaniid/SHaniidah/suni sunaa'i baat hearse: n. janaazey ki gaaRi heart: n. aatma/dil/fuwaad/jigar(poet.)/man/ qalb/zamiir heart-broken: a. jigar afgaar heart-burning: n. Daah/Hasad/jalan heartbeat: n. dil ki dhaRkan heartening: a. ummiid afza heartless: a. bey dard/bey His/kaThor/saKHt dil sañg dil/zaalim heartlessness: n. bey dardi(f.)/kaThor pan(m.)/sañg dili(f.)/ zulm(m.) heart piercing: a. dil doz heartrending: a. dard naak/dil gudaaz/dil KHaraaSH hearten: v.t. himmat baRhaana heartening: a. himmat KHeyz heartfelt: a. dili/dili taur par/qalbi heartily: adv. KHuluus sey heartiness: n. KHuluus/milansaari/sidq heartless: n. aSHqiya/bey dard/bey His/saKHt dil/ sañg dil/zaalim hearth: n. aatiSH daan/bhaTTi/chuulha hearty: a. dili/muKHlis/pur tapaak/qalbi/qariibi heat: v.t. garm karna/taa'o deyna heat: n. aañch(f.)/garmi(f.)/Haraarat(f.)/Hiddat(f.)/ joSH(m.)/soz(m.)/taab(f.)/taabiSH(f.)/ taa'o(m.)/tamaazat(f.)/tapiSH(f.)/teyzi(f.) heated: a. garm/pur joSH heatedly: adv. garmi sey/pur joSHi sey heathen: n. bey diin/but parast/kaafir/laa mazhab/ mulHid heathenish: a. GHaer mutamaddin/jañgli/kaafir/ naa taraaSHiidah/saKHt/waeHSHi heating: n. taa'o heave: v.t. dam lagaana/dam laga kar uThaana heaven: n. âalam e baala/aasmaan/ârSH/behiSHt/falak/ firdaus/jañnat (highest)heaven:n. ârSH (seventh)heaven:n. charKH e bariiñ Heaven forbid! intj. taubah taubah heavenly: a. aasmaani/achchha/bar guziidah/behiSHti/ falaki/firdausi/jañnati/KHuub/mutabarrak/ nafiis/paa kiizah/muqaddas/samaawi heavily: adv. bey zaari sey/bojhal taur par heaviness: n. bhaari pan/siql heavy: a. bhaari/bhar puur/bojhal/dhuñdla/ghaTa daar/ giraañ/patthar/saKHt/saqiil/SHaaq/ SHadiid/Thos/wazni heavenly: a. aasmaani/ûlwi heavy: a. bhaari/giraañ/wazni heavyweight: a. bhaari bharkam hebdomad: n. eyk haftah hebetate: v.t. kuñd karna hebetate: a. kuñd heck! intj. haa'ey/waa'ey heckle: n. kañghi karna/taabaR toR sawaal karna hector: n. dada giir/zaalim hector: v.t. gustaaKHi karna/pareSHaan karna Hebrew: n. îbraani hedge: n. baaRh hedge: v.t. gheyrna/Hefaazat karna/moHaasirah karna/ nigaah rakhna/nigah baani karna/ paehra deyna hedging: n. eHaatah bañdi heed: v.t. leHaaz karna/KHayaal karna/par waah karna/ suñna/tawajjoh deyna heed: n. dhyaan/KHayaal/par waah/tawajjoh heedful: a. pur eHteyaat/pur tawajjoh heedless: a. bey parwaah/GHaafil heel: n. âqab/eyRi heft: n. bojh/dam/jasaamat/jaehd/wazan heft: v.t. rokna/saadhna hefty: a. haTTa kaTTa/mazbuut/taaqat war/SHadiid/ wazan daar/zabar dast/zor aawar/zor daar hegemony: n. bar tari(f.)/chaudhraahaT(f.)/dabaa'o(m.)/ haawiyat(f.)/qayaadat(f.)/sar daari(f.) hegira: n. san e Hijrat(m.) height: n. faraaz/lambaa'i/qaamat/qad/uuñchaa'i/ ûlu/ûruuj heighten: v.t. afzuuñ karna/bulañd karna/faraaz deyna/ qaamat baRhaana/uuñcha karna/ ûruuj par pahoñchaana heifer: n. bachchhiya(f.)/bachchhRi(f.)/behRi(f.) heinous: a. haulnaak/kariih/qabiiH/SHadiid/waeH SHiyaanah heir: n. jaa naSHiin/Haq daar/KHalaf(m.)/mustaHiq/ waaris(m.) heiress: n. waarisah(f.) heirdom: n. Haqq e wiraasat(m.) heir-apparent: n. wali âhd heirloom: n. tarkah(m.)/wiraasat(f.) heist: n. chori(f.)/Daakah(m.) heliac: a. SHamsi hell: n. dozaKH/jahañnam/naar hell-bent: a. laa ubaali âzm waala hellbound: a. do zaKHi hell-fire: n. jahañnam ki aag hell-gate: n. dozaKH dar waazah hellish: a. jahañnami Hellenic: a. yuunaani Hello! intj. aadaab ârz helm: n. patwaar(f.)/sakkaan(m.)/zamaam helmet: n. KHod(m.) help: v.t. aaRey aana/bachaana/madad deyna/ madad karna/puuchhna/puSHt par hona/ saath deyna/sañbhaalna help: n. chaarah/faryaad rasi/imdaad/madad(f.)/ panaah(f.)/sahaara/taa'id helper: n. chaarah gar(m.)/kaar saaz(m.)/ madad gaar(m.)/puSHt panaah(m.) helpful: a. madad gaar/mo^aawin helpfully: adv. madad sey/mo^aawinat sey helpless: a. âajiz/âari/bey bas/ bey sar o pa/ bey yaar o madad gaar/laa chaar/majbuur/ naa chaar/paa ba gil/zich helplessness: n. âajizi/bey eKHteyaari/izteraar/majbuuri/ naa ummiidi/uftaad/yatiimi helpmate: n. mu^iin/rafiiq helter-skelter: n. bad nazmi/haR bong hem: n. HaaSHiyah/kañni/kor/pallu(m.)/sañjaaf(f.) hemisphere: n. nisf kurrah(m.) hemline: n. gheyra(m.) hemlock: n. SHukraan hemp: n. bhañg/gaañja/sabzi/san hen: n. murGHi(f.) hence: adv. lehaaza/pas/yahaañ sey henceforth: adv. aayañdah sey/ab sey henceforward: adv. ab sey aagey hencoop: n. Darba/Taapa henchman: n. dast e raast/gurga/nau kar hend: a. saliiqah mañd/SHaa'estah/sughaR henna: n. Hena/mehñdi hennery: n. murGHi KHaanah henpecked: a. taabe^ hent: v.t. chhiiñna/jhapaT leyna/khasoTna/ lapakna/nochna her: pron. us ka/us ki herald: n. hara wal/naamah bar/naqiib/payaam bar/ qaasid herald: v.t. naqaabat karna/payaam bari karna heraldry: n. îlm e naqaabat/naqaabat herb: n. jaRi buuTi herbage: n. gyaah herbivore: n. sabzi KHor herbivorous: a. sabzi KHor herd: v.t. ikaTTha karna herd: n. garoh/GHallah herd: n. gaDariya herdsman: n. charwaaha(m.)/gaDariya(m.) here: adv. idhar/is taraf/yahaañ hereabouts: adv. yahaañ kahiiñ hereafter: adv. aagey aagey/aayañdah/agli ziñdagi meyñ hereby: adv. min haaza/yahiiñ qariib meyñ hereinafter: adv. ab key ba^d/ba^s az aañ/ yahaañ sey aagey heredity: n. wirsah(m.) hereditary: a. aabaa'i/jiddi/mauruusi/nasli/ piiRhi dar piiRhi heresy: n. bid^at(f.)/gum raahi(f.)/ilHaad(m.)/kufr(m.) heretic: n. KHaariji(m.)/raafzi(m.)/murtid(m.) hereto: adv. aziiñ/is sey heretofore: adv. ab sey paehley/ab tak/peySH tar/saabiqan hereunder: adv. aagey chal kar/niichey/zeyl meyñ hereunto: adv. is sey hereupon: adv. ba^s aziiñ/is key fauran ba^d/is par herewith: adv. ham riSHtah/is sey/min haaza/muñsalak heritable: a. qaabil e wiraasat heritage: n. miiraas(f.)/wirsah(m.) heritor: n. waaris hermaphrodite: n. do jiñsiya hermeneutic: a. tafsiiri/taSHriiHi/tauziiHi hermeneutics: n. fann e taSHriih(m.) hermetic: a. hawa bañd hermit: n. ban baasi/goSHah naSHiin/jogi/ raahib/taarik ud dunya/zaahid hermitage: n. goSHa e ûjlat/Hujrah/KHaan aqaah/ kuTTi/muTh/takiyah/zaawiyah hero: n. bahaadur(m.)/GHaazi(m.)/mard(m.) heroic: a. bahaaduraanah heroism: n. bahaaduri(f.)/basaalat(f.) heroworship: n. akaabir parasti(f.) herpes: n. daad(f.)/tab KHaalah(m.) herself: pron. woh KHud hesitance: n. hich kichaahaT(f.)/SHak(m.)/taraddud(m.)/ tazab zub hesitancy: n. aana kaani(f.)/do dili(f.)/taraddud(m.) hesitant: a. Dhil mil/hich kichaaney waala/mutaraddid hesitate: v.i. hich kichaana/paa'oñ Dag magaana/ kun munaana/rukna/taraddud karna hesitation: n. aaj kal/agar magar/hichar michar/hich kichaahaT/ pas o peySH/SHak/SHaSH o pañj/taraddud hesitating: a. muzabzab heterodox: a. aazaad KHayaal/aazaad rau/GHaer muqallid heterodoxy: n. aazaad KHayaali/GHaer daqiyaanuusi/KHaarijiyat heterogeneous: a. an meyl/muKHtalif taraH ka hew: v.t. chhaañTna/qalam karna hewer: n. chiirney waala/kaaTney waala/lakaR haara hexagon: n. musaddas(m.)/SHaSH paehlu() hexagonal: a. musaddas hey! intj. arey/suno heyday: n. baahaar/joban/KHuSH Haali hiatus: n. daraaR/daraz/faasilah/mauqa^/ naaGHah/phuuT/SHaq/SHigaaf/waqfah hiccup: n. hichki hide: n. chirm(m.)/khaal(f.) hide: v.t. bachaana/chhupaana/Dhaañkna/Dhaañpna/ Dhakna/dubakna/gum karna/ojhal karna hide: v.i. bachna/chhupna/ojhal hona hideaway: n. jaa'ey panaah(f.)/panaah gaah(f.) hide bound: a. saKHt daqiyaanuusi/tañg nazar hidden: a. chhupa/Dhak chhupa/GHaa'eb/KHufyah/madfuun/ maeHjuub/maKHfi/mastuur/nehaañ/ojhal/pinhaañ/ poSHiidah/sar bastah hideous: a. bhayaanak/daehSHat naak/Daraa'ona/ haul naak/haebat añgeyz/KHatar naak/ makruuh/muhiib/pur haebat/pur haul/ziSHt hiding: n. chaabuk zani/maar/piTaa'i/Thukaa'i hidrosis: n. kasrat e pasiinah hidrotic: a. pasiinah aawar hie: v.t. jald chalna/jaldi karna hierarch: n. peySH wah/piir/murSHid/SHeyKH hierarchical: a. darjah waar/maraatib waar hierarchy: n. darjah waari(f.)/maraatib waari(f.)/piiri(f.)/ prohitaa'i(f.) high: a. âali/âziim/bulañd/murtafa^/rafii^/ uuñcha/ûlwi high and dry: bey aasra/majbuur high and low: amiir GHariib/har jagah/har taraf/ uuñchey niichey high-born: a. amiir zaadah/uuñchey KHaañdaan ka highboy: n. uuñcha sañduuq highbred: a. bar tar nasb ka supuut/waala nasb highbrow: a. daaniSH war/nak chaRha/zaki/zehiin/zehni high-chair: n. bacchcha kursi(f.) high-court: n. âdaalat e âaliyah(f.) high-falutin(g):a. baRhi chaRhi/laffaaz/SHeyKHi baaz high fashion: n. asluub(m.)/nafaasat(f.)/tariiqah(m.) highflown: a. bulañd baañg/laGHw/zaahir daar high-flying: a. bulañd parwaaz/fuzuul high-handed: a. dhoñs ka/istebdaadi/jaabiraanah/ jabri/man maana/saKHt/SHadiid/teyz/zaalimaanah high horse: n. maGHruur rawiyah/mutakabbiraanah aKHlaq highjack: v.t. aGHwah karna highland: n. pahaaRi êlaaqah(m.) highlander: n. pahaaRi(SHaKHs) highlight: n. ahem nuktah(m.)/KHaas jhalki(f.)/surKHi(f.) highlight: v.t. numaayaañ karna/tawajjoh mabzuul karna high minded: a. âali siirat/bulañd siirat/ high rise: n. ka'i mañzilah high road: n. khula raastah(m.)/SHaah raah(f.) high spirited: a. âali himmat/bahaadur/bey baak/ SHaguftah mizaaj high seas: n. khula samañdar high water: n. juwaar/madd highly: adv. bahot hi/uuñchey maqaam par highness: n. bulañdi(m.)/uuñchaa'i/rif^at/SHiddat(f.) (Your)Highness! intj. Huzuur âali higher: a. fauqaani higher up: n. bar tar high-sounding: a. âziim/mu'assar highest: a. âazam highhandedness: n. dhoñs/jabr o istebdaad/KHud pasañdi/ man maani/zabar dasti high water: n. jawaar/madd highway: n. saRak(f.)/SHaah raah(f.) highwayman: n. Dakaet/luTeyra/qazzaaq hijacker: n. raeh zan hike: v.t. uupar uThaana hilarious: a. chohl baaz/magan/qaehqahah aawar/ziñdah dil hilarity: n. KHuSHi/ziñdah dili hill: n. koh/pahaaRi hillock: n. Tiila hilt: n. dastah/qabzah hilside: n. pahaaRi ka Dhalwaan(m.) hilltop: n. choTi hilly: a. kohistaani/pahaaRi/pathriila/sañglaaKH hillock: n. chhoTi pahaaRi(f.)/Dheyr(m.)/Tiilah(m.) hilt: n. dastah(m.)/moTh/qabzah(m.) hilt: v.t. dastah lagaana hilum: n. chaSHm e lobia(f.)/naafchah(m.) him; pron. usey/us ko himself: pron. aap/aap hi/KHud/woh KHud hind: a. pichhla Hissah/pichhwaaRa hind: n. hirni hind quarter: n. pichhaaRi hinder v.t. muzaaHimat karna/rokna/Taañg aRaana/Tokna hinder: v.i. Haa'el hona/muzaaHim hona/rukaawaT bañna hinder: a. mana^/rok/rukaawaT/Tok hinderer: n. Haarij(m.) hindmost: a. aaKHiri/pichhla tariin/waapsiiñ hindrance: n. Haarij(m.)/iñsidaad/KHalal(m.)/mana^(m.)/ muzaaHimat()f./paKH(f.)/rukaawaT(f.)/Tok(f.) hindering: a. Haa'el/muzaaHim hinge: n. qabzah hinge: v.t. qabzah lagaana/moRna hinge: v.i. munhasir hona hint: n. iima(f.)/iSHaarah(m.)/kinaayah(m.)/ patah(m.)/ramz(m.) hint: v.t. iSHaarah karna hip: n. kamar/kuulha/puTTha/suriin hippodrome: n. ghuR dauR ka maedaan hippopotamus: n. daryaa'i ghoRa hire: v.t. kiraa'ey par deyna/kiraa'ey par leyna hire: n. kiraayah hireling: n. ajiir hirsel: n. añboh/GHallah hirsute: a. baal daar/khur dura his: pron. us ka His Majesty: n. jahaañ panaah hiss: v.i. sañsanaana hiss(snake): v.i. phuñkaarna hissing: n. sañsanaahaT hist! intj. chup/KHaamoSH histology: n. baaf SHinaasi(f.)/nasiijiyaat(f.) historian: n. moarriKH(m.)/raawi(m.)/taariiKH daan/ tariiKH naweys historic: a. maSHhuur/mustanad/taariiKHi/yaad gaar historical: a. taariiKHi historically: adv. moarriKHaanah/tariiKHi taur par history: n. taariiKH(f.) historiography: n. taariiKH naweysi(f.)/waqaa'e^ nigaari(f.) hit: v.t/i. lagaana/lagna/maarna/piiTna/Takraana hit: n. choT(f.)/maar(f.)/Takkar(f.)/tasaadum(f.)/ zarb(f.) hit-and-run: a. maar bhaag hitch: v.i. aTak aTak kar chalna hitch: v.t. ghoRa jotna/jhaTakna/kaañTa laggan/pakaRna hitch: n. choTi si rukaawat/jhaTka hither: adv. is jagah par/yahaañ tak hitherto: adv. aaj tak/ab tak/hanuuz/yahaañ tak hive: n. chhattah hoard: v.t. paaT deyna/zaKHiirah jama^ karna hoard: n. añbaar/dafiinah/puuñji/ zaKHiirah hoariness: n. buRhaapa(m.) hoarse: a. duruSHt/kaj KHulq/kaRa/khurdura/ naa ham waar hoarsely: adv. bharraa'i aawaaz sey/phaTi aawaaz sey hoarseness: n. duruSHti/khurdura pan hoary: a. dhuula/KHaSH KHaSHi/phaphoïd laga hoax: n. chakma(m.)/fareyb(m.)/jhaañsa(m.)/jul(m.)/ makkar(m.)/SHaraarat(f.) hoax: v.t. jhaañsa deyna/SHaraarat karna hob: n. bhoñDa/deyhaati/GHaer mohazzab/khuuñTi hobble: v.i. Dag magaana/lañg Raana/laR khaRaana/ uchak uchak kar chalna hobble: v.t. bad Hawaas kar deyna/lañgRa kar deyna/ pareySHaan karna/rukaawaT Daalna/ Taañgeyñ mila kar baañdh deyna hobble: n. aTkaa'o/bey Dhab chaal/lañgRa pan hobbler: n. laR khaRa kar chalney waala hobbler: n. eyk taraH ka saa'is/ghoRa hobby: n. maSHGHalah(m.)/tafriiHi SHauq(m.) hobgoblin: n. GHol hock: v.i. girwi rakhwaana hocus-pocus: n. jaadu hoe: n. khurpi hoe: v.t. bad rau ghaas ukhaaRna/guRaa'i karna hoeing: n. guRaa'i hog: n. KHiñziir(m.)/suu'ar(m.) hog: v.i. bad tamiizi sey khaana hog-deer: n. paRa hog-plum: n. aamla/aañwla hoist: v.t. chRhaana/uThaana hokum: n. KHud numaa'i hold: v.t. maañna/pakaRna/rakhna/sadhaana/thamaana hold: v.i. manaana/rakhna/saadhna/thaamna hold: n. giraft/qaabu/qabzah hold up: v.t. sañbhaalna holder: n. giir/ghar/qaabiz holding: a. giir/qaabiz holding: n. êlaaqah/ijaarah/kaaSHt/paTTa/qabzah hole: n. chheyd/ghar/raKHnah/rozan/suuraaKH holiday: n. chhuTTi(f.)/ruKHsat(f.)/ta^tiil(f.) holiness: n. muqaddas pan(m.)/parsaa'i(f.) holism: n. kulliyat(f.) holler: n. chiiKH holm: n. chhoTa jaziirah hollow: n. gaRha/jauf/KHol/suuraaKH hollow: a. khokhla/phok/poñga hollow: v.t. khokhla karna/khudaa'i karna/ suuraaKH karna hollowness: n. khokhla pan/pol holocaust: n. mukammal tabaahi(f.)/qatl e âam(m.) holster: n. peyTi(f.) holus-bolus: adv. saara ka saara hollyhock: n. reySHah KHatmi holy: a. mubaarak/muqaddas/paak/paarsa homage: n. eHteraam/KHeraaj/korniSH home: n. baet(f.)/ghar(m.)/makaan(m.)/maskan(f.)/ sukuunat(f.) home-grown: a. deysi home-made: a. deysi/KHaanah saaz/saadah homeland: n. ;watan homeless: n. ;bey ghar/dar badar homelessness: n. bey ghari homemaker: n. ghar waala/KHaanah daar homely: a. ghareylu/jaana paehchaana/maaluuf/saadah homesickness: n. ghar ki yaad homespun: a. deysi/saadah homeward: adv. ghar ki jaanib homework: n. sabaq(m.) homicide: n. KHuun(m.)/qaatil/qatl(m.) homily: n. KHutbah(m.)/wa^z(m.) homogeneity: n. yaksaaniyat(f.) homogeneous: a. yaksaañ hone: v.i. GHam añdoz hona/huRakna/karaahna/kuRhna honest: a. iimaan daar/khara/raast/sachcha honestly: adv. iimaan daari sey/raastgi sey/ sachchaa'i sey/sidq e dil sey honesty: n. iimaan daari/raastgi/sachcha'i honey: n. añgabiin/pyaarey/pyaari/SHahed honeycomb: n. SHahed ki makkhi ka chhatta honk: n. bhoñpu ki aawaaz/qaaz ki chiiKH honorarium: n. e^zaaziyah honorary: a. e^zaazi honorific: a. baa îzzat honorificabilitudinity: n. SHaraafat(f.) honour: v.t. îzzat karna/maan rakhna/paa'oñ paRna/ wa^dah puura karna honour: n. aabru/faKHr/faroGH/GHaerat/Hurmat/ifteKHaar/ îzzat/eHteraam/laaj/maan/naak/naam/ naa muus/paani/paayah/pagRi/pat/puuch/ qadr/SHaraf/wazn (Your) honour! intj. janaab honourable: a. baa îzzat/mukarram/SHariif honourableness: n. SHaraafat(f.) honoured: a. âziiz/muSHarraf/surKH ru honouring: n. tasliim honourless: a. bey aabru/bey îzzat/naa ummiid hooch: n. Tharra(f.) hood: n. kañTop hoodlum: n. aobaaSH/GHuñDa hoodwink: v.t. aañkh par paTTi baañdhna/dhoka deyna/ jul dyna hoodwinking: n. dhoka baazi/jul hoof: n. khur(m.)/sum(m.)/Taap(f.) hook: n. añkaRi(f.) hooker: n. añkaRi lagaaney waala/ tawaa'ef hooky: n. bhagoRa pan(m.) hooligan: n. aawaaarah/GHuñDa/SHohda hooliganism: n. aawaargi(f.)/GHuñDa pan(m.)/ SHohda pan(m.) hoop: n. bañd/chhalla/gheyra/Halqah/kuñDli hooper: n. jakaR bañd hoopla: n. bhar puur aur waazeH joSH o KHaroSH/ halla gulla/hullaR hooray! intj. marHaba/waah waah hoot: v.i. boliyaañ nikaalna/fiqrah kasna/ hullaR baazi karna/na^rah baazi karna hooter: n. bhoñpu(m.)/ghug ghu(m.)/hullaR baaz hootenanny: n. halla gulla(m.) hop: v.i. phalaañgna/phudakna/Tappa lagaana/ uchhalna hop: v.t. chhalaañg maarna/jast lagaana/ zaqañd bharna hop: n. jast(f.)/phalaañg(f.)/uchhal kuud(f.)/ Tappa(m.) hope: v.i. aas lagaana/aas rakhna/ummiid karna hope: n. aas(f.)/aaSHa(f.)/bharosa(m.)/lau(f.)/chaSHm(f.)/ rija(f.)/tawaqqo^(f.)/ummiid(f.) hope against hope:v.i. laaley paRna hopeful: a. KHuSH kun/mutawaqqi^/pur ummiid/ummiid waar hopeless: a. bigRa hu'a/laa chaar/maa yuus/naa ummiid hopelessly: adv. maa yuusaanah hopelessness: n. maa yuusi(f.)/naa ummiidi(f.)/yaas(f.) hophead: n. afiimi/lat waala hopscotch: n. itti bitti(f.) horde: n. añboh(m.)/GHol(m.) horizon: n. daa'erah'e nazar(m.)/ufaq(m.) horizontal: a. ufaqi horn: n. siiñg horn: v.t. mamnuu^ qaraar deyna/siiñg taraasHna horny: a. kaThor/saKHt/siiñg jaesa hornet: n. bhiR(f.)/zañbuur(m.) hornpipe: n. dhumaal/nachkeyl/zurna horologe: n. ghaRi/saa^at(f.) horologer: n. ghaRi saaz horoscope: n. janam patri(f.)/taale^/zaa'echah(m.) horoscopy: n. sitaarah SHinaasi horrendous: a. daehSHat naak/haebat naak/haul naak/ KHauf naak horrible: a. bhayaanak/daehSHat naak/Daraa'ona/ haul naak/haebat añgeyz/kariih/KHatar naak/ makruuh/muhiib/pur haebat/pur haul horribly: adv. haul naaki sey/haebat sey horrid: a. bhayaanak/Daraa'ona/duruSHt/kaRa/ khurdura/muhiib/qabiiH horrific: a. Daraa'ona/KHauf naak/larzah añgeyz horrified: a. daehSHat zadah/KHauf zadah/saraa siimah horrify: v.t. Daraana/haul paeda karna horror: n. fasaad(m.)/haul(m.)/KHauf(m.)/waeHSHat(f.) horse: n. asp/ghoRa/markab/raeh waar/raKHSH/tarañg (bay) horse: n. kumaet horse race: n. ghuR dauR(f.) horsekeeper: n. ghoRey waala(m.) horseback: n. ghoRey ki piiTh(f.) horseman: n. ghuR sawaar horsemanship: n. sawaari(f.) horseshoe: n. na^l(f.) horse-trading: n. Hujjat/sauda baazi/tol mol horsewhip: n. chaabuk(f.)/soTa(m.) hose: n. juraab(f.) hose: n. falaki/naal hospice: n. KHaan qaah(f.)/mariiz KHaanah hospitable: a. mehmaan nawaaz hospital: n. dawa KHaanah/SHifa KHaanah hospitality: n. aa'o bhagat/KHaatir daari/mehmaan daari/ mehmaan nawaazi/tawaazo^ hospitalisation:n. SHifaa KHaaney meyñ daaKHilah host: n. daa^i/meyz baan/saaHab e KHaanah host: v.t. mehmaan daari karna host: n. añboh/GHol/hujuum/laSHkar/sipaah hostage: n. rahiin/yarGHmaal hostel: n. saraa'ey/talib îlmoñ ki rehaa'iSH gaah hostile: a. duSHman aanah/laRaa'i par dar paey hostility: n. âdaawat/baer/duSHmani/laRaa'i/muKHaalifat hot: a. chaT paTa/garm/mast/mirch daar/tiikha/teyz hotbed: n. bad ma^aasHi ka aDDa/pauda KHaanah hothouse: n. paud ghar(m.) hot rod: n. phaTiichar teyz raftaar gaaRi(m.) hot tempered: a. aatiSH mizaaj/garm mizaaj/GHusiila hot water: n. aziiyat(m.)/musHkil(f.)/musiibat(f.)/ takliif(f.) hot sun: a. tapti dhuup(f.) hotchpotch: n. aadha tiitar aadha baTeyr/khichRi/ maKHluut hound: n. sag e taazi/SHikaari kutta hound: v.t. ta^aaqub karna hounding: n. ta^aaqub(m.)/talaaSH(f.) hour: n. ghañTah(m.)/ghaRi(f.)/saa^at(f.)/ samey(m.)/waqt(m.)/zamaanah(m.) hourglass: n. reyt ghari(f.) hourly: a. aksar/ghaRi ghaRi/ghañTey key Hesaab sey/ musalsal house: n. aaSHiyaan/baet/daar/ghar/gharaana/ Hariim/KHaanah/makaan/maskan house: v.t. jagah muhaiya karna/panaah deyna house: v.i. raehna house arrest: n. KHaanah bañdi/nazar bañdi houseboat: n. bajra(m.) housebreaker: n. naqab zan house coat: n. ghareylu libaadah(m.) housefly: n. âam makkhi(f.) household: n. ghar baar/girhasti/KHaan daan/kuñbah householder: n. ghar waala/saaHab e KHaanah housekeeper: n. KHaan saamah housekeeping: n. ghar ki deykh bhaal/girhasti/KHaanah daari housetop: n. ghar ki chhat housewife: n. biiwi/ghar waali housing: n. baseyra/makaan/panaah hovel: n. jhoñpRa/jhuggi hovel: v.t. jhuggi banaana/panaah deyna hover: v.i. Deyra Daalna/laTkey raehna how: adv. aesey/is taraH how? conj. kaesey/kis taraH how great! intj. kitna How many? adv. kitney How much? adv. kis qadar/kitna how small: intj. kitna however: adv/conj. albattah/bakar Haal/go keh/Haalaañ keh/magar/ par/taa ham howsoever: adv. go keh/har chañd/kitna hi howl: v.i. aah o zaari karna/chiiKH paRna howl: n. chiiKH/pukaar hub: n. madaar(m.)/naabh(f.)/naaf(f.) hubble-bubble: n. gaR baR/hañgaamah/Huqqah hubhub: n. gaR baR(f.)/GHoGHa(m.)/hullaR(f.)/SHor(m.) hubris: n. ghamañD(m.)/zo^m(m.) huckster: n. bisaati(m.)/pheyri waala(m.) huckster: n. dast faroSH/niich/KHasiis huddle: v.t. gaD maD hona/gaTTha banaana/ KHalat malat karna huddle: n. abtari(f.)/afra tafri(f.)/añboh(m.)/bhiiR(f.)/ gaR baR(f.)/hal chal(f.) hue: n. faam/kisi rañg ki jhalak/rañg hue: n. baañg(f.)/GHoGHa(m.)/SHor(m.) hued: a. rañg daar hueless: a. bey rañg hue and cry: n. chap qaliSH(f.)/haañk pukaar(f.)/hullaR(f.)/ huff: n. bad dimaaGHi(f.)/GHussah(m.)/hawa ka jhoñka(m.)/ KHufgi(f.)/taa'o(m.) huff: v.t. GHussah karna/muï phulaana/ naaraaz kar deyna huff: v.i. bigaRna/haañpna/saañs phuulna huffish: a. bad mizaaj/chiR chiRa/saRyal huffiness: n. jhuñ jhulaahaT(f.)/naa raazi(f.) huffy: a. GHusiila/Hassaas/naa KHuSH hug: v.t. baGHal giir hona/bhiiñchna/chimTaana/ chipaTna/lipaTna hug: n. baGHal giiri hugger: n. bhiiñchney waala huge: a. bahot baRa/bhaari/jasiim/kabiir/KHatiir hugeness: n. baRaa'i(f.)/jasaamat(f.)/zaKHaamat(f.) hulking: a. jasiim hulky: a. bhaari/zaKHiim hull: n. bhuusi(f.)/chilka(m.)/post(f.) hull: v.t. bhuusi nikaalna/chhilka utaar leyna hullabaloo: n. halla gulla(m.)/GHul GHapaaRa(m.)/ SHor GHoGHa(m.) hum: v.t. bhin bhinaana/buR buRaana/gun gunaana human: a. baSHri/fitri/iñsaani human: n. aadam zaad/aadmi/iñsaan/baSHr/iñsaan human being: n. aadmi/iñsaan/baSHr/iñsaan human nature: n. aadmiyat humane: a. bhala aadmi/ham dard/iñsaan sifat/ KHuda taras/mehrbaan/narm dil/narm KHu/ raHiim/SHafiiq humanely: adv. iñsaaniyat sey/narm dili sey/SHafqat sey humanism: n. iñsaan SHinaasi/iñsaaniyat pasañdi/taehziib humanist: n. iñsaan dost/iñsaaniyat pasañd humanistic: a. iñsaan dostaanah humanitarian: n. iñsaan dost/iñsaaniyat pasañd humanitarianism:n. iñsaan dosti/iñsaaniyat pasañdi humanity: n. aadmiyat/iñsaaniyat/KHalq/KHalqiyat humble: a. âajiz/aeHqar/bey chaarah/far o tan/kam/ KHaak saar/ma^muuli/miskiin/naa chiiz/past humble: v.t. bey îzzat karna/Haqiir karna/niicha karna humbug: n. Dhoñg/khokhla pan/pol humdrum: n. ajiiran/phiiki/uchaaT humid: a. nam/tar humidity: n. nami/ratuubat/siilan/taraawat humify: v.t. nam karna humiliate: v.t. bey îzzat karna/lataaRna/zak deyna humiliated: a. bey îzzat/far o tan/Haqiir humiliation: n. bey îzzati/far o tani/îjz o iñkesaar/ lataaR/tazliil/zak humility: n. âajizi(f.)/faqiiri(f.)/faro tani(f.)/GHurbat(f.)/ kasar nafsi(f.)/KHuSHuu^(m.) humungous: a. äziim ul baeHsah humour: n. mazaaH(m.)/mazaaq(m.)/mizaaj(m.)/ ThaThol(m.)/zaraafat(f.) humour: v.t. phuslaana humourless: a. KHuSHk humourous: a. mazaaHiyah/mazaaqiyah/ThaThol/zariif humourously: adv. mazaaqan (out of)humour: a. bey zaar humorist: n. mazaaH nigaar/zariif hump: n. gol ubhaar(m.)/gumRa(m.)/kohaan(m.)/kub humpback: n. kohaan daar/kubRa(m.) hunch: n. gumRa(m.)/iSHaarah(m.)/kohaan(m.) hunchback: n. kubRa(m.) hunchbacked: a. kohaani hundred: n. sau hunger: n. aarzu/bhuuk/iSHteha/juu^/KHwaahiSH/peyT/talab hungry: a. bhuuka hunk: n. baRa TukRa(m.)/mard(m.)/jawaañ mard(m.) hunky-dory: a. baRey mazey/Thiik Thaak hunt: v.t. piichha karna/SHikaar karna/ta^aaqub karna hunt: n. SHikaar hunter: n. juuyaañ/mutalaaSHi/saiyaad/SHikaar baaz/ SHikaari hunting: n. SHikaar(m.)/SHikaar baazi(f.) huntsman: n. SHikaari(m.9 hurdle: n. rukaawaT/TaTTi hurl: v.t. pheyñkna hurly-burly: n. hal chal/khalbali/udham hurrah/hurray: n. KHuSHi ka na^rah hurricane: n. aañdhi/añdhar/tuufaan hurried: a. sar sari hurriedly: adv. jald baazi sey hurry: v.t. âjlat karna/bhaag dauR karna/haR baRaana/ jaldi karna hurry: n. âjlat/bhaag dauR/haR baRaahaT/jaldi hurt: v.t. dukh deyna/dukhaana/majruuH karna/ takliif deyna/Theys pahoñchaana/zaKHmi karna/ zarar deyna hurt: a. majruuH/mazluum hurt: n. bad suluuki/choT/dard/gazañd/ghaa'o/ Haq talfi/karb/KHaraaSH/nuqsaan/rañj/ sadmah/takliif/zaKHm/zarar/zarb/ziyaañ hurtle: v.t. pheyñkna hurtful: a. aazaar rasaañ/ajiiran/muzir/nuqsaan deh husband: n. baalam/ghar waala/KHaawiñd/KHasam/ mard/miyaañ/pati/piitam/pi/piya/ pritam/SHauhar husband: v.t. kaar o baar chalaana/kaaSHt karna/ SHauhar bañna/ugaana husbandsman: n. dehqaan(m.)/muzaare^(m.) husbandry: n. kheyti baaRi Hush! intj. chup/KHaamoSH hush: v.t. chup karaana/KHaamoSH karna/ zabaan bañdi karna hush-hush: n. zabaan bañdi hush-hush: a. iñtehaa'i raaz daar aanah/KHufyah/ zabaañ bañdi hushed tones: dabi aawaaz meyñ hush-money: n. muñh bharaa'i/KHaamoSH raehney ki riSHwat hush up: dabaana/kuchalna husk: n. bhuusa/bhuusi/chhilka/chokar/KHol/ phaTkan/post husky: a. chhilkey daar/KHuSHk hussy: n. chhokri hustle: v.t. dhakka deyna/hilaana hustler: n. teyz tarrar hustling: n. kaSH makaSH hut: n. jhuggi/jhoñpRa/jhoñpRi(dim.) hyacinth: n. gul e bakaa'oli(?)/suñbul(m.) hyaena: n. lakaR bhagga hyaline: a. billori/SHaffaaf/SHiiSHey jaesa hybrid: n. bad zaat/do nasla/KHachchar/maKHluut/ milwaañ hydra: n. maar aabi(m.)/paniya saañp(m.) hydroelectric: a. barq aabi hydroelectric dam: n. barq aabi puSHtah(m.) hydroelectricty: n. barq aab(f.) hygiene: n. Hifzaan e seHat/paaki hymen: n. jhilli(f.)/bakaarah(m.) hyper-: pref. nihaayat hyperbole: n. mubaalGHah(m.) hypercritical: a. Harf giir aanah/nuktah biin/ SHadiid naaqid aanah hypnotise: v.t. lubhaana/maeHsuur karna hypocrisy: n. âdam e KHuluus(m.)/Dhakosla(m.)/dhoka(m.)/ Dhoñg(m.)/jhuuT(m.)/makkaari(f.)/ munaafiqat(f.)/paakhañD/riya kaari(f.)/ saaluus(m.)/zaahir daari(f.)/ zamaanah saazi(f.) hypocrite: n. riya kaar/zaahir daar hypostatic: a. asaasi/til chhaTi/zaati hypostasis: n. asl(m.)/jauhar(m.)/zaat(f.) hypothesis: n. bey daliil da^wah(m.)/farziyah(m.)/mafruuzah(m.) hypothetical: a. farzi/mafruuzi/qiyaasi hysteria: n. baa'o gola/Haejaan/imtinaa^ hysterical: a. Haejaani